


Bosnia & Herzegovina

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bosnia & Herzegovina

**Sarajevo**

“Hi sweetheart can you hear me?”

“I said can, you, hear, me?”

“I just watched the most amazing ice dancing spectacle, the British duo, Torvill and Dean, incredible!”

“Oh I can hear you perfectly well. Almost as if we were standing next to each other!”

“No, I know I am not home by your side sweetheart.”

“I’m sorry the baby is keeping you awake all hours, can’t the nanny help?”

“Oh, oh she quit. I see, well I will source a new one as soon as I am home. I love you sweetheart; give David a kiss from his good old Dad.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

Johnny had unavoidably ended up in the ‘Jerusalem of Europe’ and had reluctantly left his wife and newborn son at home in Toronto. David was already his mini doppelgänger and he knew Moira was struggling but hoped it was because she was still recovering from the effects of her pregnancy and labour. Their son was just six months however they already they had employed and dismissed four nannies, well his wife had! Johnny knew she had very exacting standards but had hoped this last one would last more than a few days, she was newly qualified and thought she would be more understanding to Moira’s whims. He would have to think again!

Just as he was about to make use of the hotel’s conference centre to find more experienced nannies the phone rang and he was needed for his next business meeting. It had all been Eli’s idea, to gain some business experience in Europe so that in a few years when they were ready to expand ‘Rose Video’ he would know how to deal with businessmen outside of North America. Johnny had a feeling his business manager had very grand plans for their business.


End file.
